Raising The Junior Rockstars
by Primadonnagirl8
Summary: Alittle cute oneshot I thought of :-) ENJOY


Raising the Junior Rockstars

I loved The future oneshot so I made a little oneshot to go along with it!

Laney's pov:

Laney came out from the bathroom after giving her daughter Astrid a bath. She got her dressed and sat on The couch next to her best friend Kathy who was playing a game with her son Dylan. "Hey where are the guys?" Laney asked. "Having a guys night." Kathy said sounding annoyed. "Are you kidding ever since we gave birth to THEIR children we have had no freedom!" Laney said. She pulled out her phone, handed Kathy her daughter, and stormed out. She dialed Corey's number and he answered. "Hey babe!" Corey cheered. "Don't hey babe me! When we get home we need to have a talk." Laney said and then she hung up. He got home in about two more hours and followed Laney into their bedroom. "What's up?" He asked. "You and Kin are always going out what about us girls? In about an hour me and Kathy are going to the mall and having a girls day." Laney said. Corey nodded and then grabbed her waist. He gave her a long and slow kiss then pulled away. "Go have fun!" He said pushing her into the bathroom playfully. He walked out the room and she got ready. She put on a red blouse, some jeans, sandals, and alittle makeup. Being the grown women she was she wasn't tomboyish anymore. She walked out with Kathy and they drove to the mall. They got pedicures and got there hair done. They went to a little Italian place to eat and drank alittle wine. They finished their night out and drove home. Laney opened the door and Alayna came running to her. "Mommy! Where were you I miss you!" Alayna said. Laney scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Mommy went to have some girl time. Don't worry let me shower and I'll read you a story with daddy." Laney reassured her daughter and put her down. She got in the shower and soon finished getting dressed. She took out her daughters favorite book Pinkalicious. Her daughters were in bed and she called Corey over. They sat on the foot of Alayna's bed. Laney finished the book and her daughter yawned. They both kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. Laney smiled and knew that she would miss her these moments with her children.

~~4 years later~~

It was Alayna's sixth birthday and they were setting up for their party. Laney sighed sadly and Corey knew exactly why. "Lanes don't be sad. No matter what we do they will never stop growing! Anyways we have two kids who's to say there won't be more?" He asked reassuringly. Laney smiled and kissed her husband. She got up and put the cake on the table. She filled up the goody bags and set them down on the table. The kids soon got there and they were running around playing games. Laney sat next to Corey and he wrapped his arm around her. "They grow up so fast." Laney whispered. "It's ok she's only turning six Lanes and Astrid is still three." Corey said. Laney nodded. They talked and played games before it was time for everyone to go home. Kin, Kathy, Corey, and Laney cleaned up. They finished and they all fell asleep happily.

~~ Two months later~~

Laney sat by Kathy as she read the pregnancy test. Kathy smiled and showed Laney the test. She was having another baby. Later during dinner Kathy announced the pregnancy. Kin stood up and hugged her while Corey and Laney smiled at their joy. Later Corey and Laney went to bed. "Corey?" Laney asked. Corey looked down at her," yeah?" "I'm glad Kathy's having a baby but I feel sorta jealous." Laney said. "Why?" Corey asked. "I miss having a little baby to hold. Our girls are growing up!" Laney said. Corey nodded and they fell asleep together.

~~ 10 months later~~

Kathy gave birth to twins named Kayla and Layla. Laney was in the bathroom with Kathy and she had a pregnancy test she looked at it and started crying in joy she was gonna have another baby. She threw the test away and ran out the bathroom to clean her red puffy face knowing that Corey would be home any minute. Corey soon came home and she ran into his arms crying in joy. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked. "I'm preggo you idiot!" Laney said punching him in the shoulder. He gasped and hugged her while twirling her around.

~~ 8 months later~~

"Corey!" Laney yelled. He came downstairs looking annoyed. "What's wrong?" He asked. " I want Italian ice!" Laney complained. "I just got you a pack of lemon I'm not going out to buy more." Corey shot back. "What was that?" She asked walking towards Corey making him back up against the wall," you knocked me up and you deal with it for nine months!" She yelled. He nodded and soon got her what she wanted. She kissed him and ate the whole pack of Italian ices.

~~ one month later~~

Laney had just gave birth to their son Cameron. She fell asleep and woke up soon later. "Hey." She said getting Corey's attention. "Hey babe." Corey said holding the baby. She took him gently and rocked him. They soon took the baby home and had many happy moments with him. Laney was very happy.

:'-) love this so much!


End file.
